Suggested Skills
Suggested Skills Suggested Skills are Skills that users can suggest. Breeding Multi-Breed: ''' *You Ready Your Wheat Activated with... Wheat! With this skill when you attempt to breed an animal, the one wheat will affect all animals within (Skill Level/10) blocks. '''Double Breed Chance: The Higher skill level you are the better chance you have of getting a double breed. This means by breeding 2 pigs, you could get 2 baby pigs. Enchanting Prophecise *You Channel Your Magic Activated By Right Clicking with a book. When using this skill, a random enchantment is chosen and is given a bonus (level / 10) chance of getting that enchantment. This skill is shown in the chat box, and retains this buff for 20 seconds. Enchantment Level Chance: Leveling up increases the odds of a higher level enchantment, such as Fire Aspect II as opposed to Fire Aspect I occurring. Alchemy This skill is for brewing. it has 3 passive skills: *Time Mastery *Effect Upgrader *Persistent Glass Time Mastery With this passive Skill, you can use timed potion longer than usual. it will add 1 second for every 10 level. so level 1000 can add another 1 minutes and 40 seconds ( 100 seconds ) Effect Upgrader This Passive Skill Increase the effect level of an non-time potion by 1 such as insta-Health and Insta-Damage. of course it is a chance. ( 0.01% x level ) Persistent Glass This skill is specially made for Splash Potion allowing you to retrieve the bottle by 0.01% x level. Sprinting or "Agility" This skill is for running/sprinting. This skill is much like acrobatics but instead its for sprinting not falling. It has three effects or "skills". *''Athlete'' *''Dash'' *''Smash'' Athlete - This skill is made for the thrilling occations when a player is stuck with little to no food, and need to travel long distances. As you level up Sprinting/Agility the less food running will take away. For example, for every level sprinting will 'cost' 0.1% or so less food, (At level 1000, sprinting only make you as hungry as walking to prevent abuse). Dash '''- This skill is made for those who have a need for speed. As the player levels Sprinting/Agility the higher the chance of gaining an extra speed boost. '''Smash - With this skill there is a high chance that hitting mobs while sprinting will cause a critical hit and/or a further knockback. Legendary Weapons/Armour When enchanting a weapon or tool or a piece of armour, when you select a level 40+ enchantment it has a chance of adding a "unique" enchantment. The chance of receiving a unique enchantment goes up by 0.01% every level, resulting in a 10% chance cap for a unique enchantment that alters the item's appearance as well. The enchantments you can gain from this are: *''Shadowfiend'' (Sword)- Upon hitting a player or a mob you gain half the damage done as health rounded up. Ex. you hit a player and deal 2.5 hearts of damage. You gain 1.5 hearts. *Excalibur (Sword)- Sword dose extra damage to ALL monsters. *Rage (Armor)- When hit, your attack gose up half a heart x enchantment level. Lasts for 5 seconds. Ex. With Rage V you attack gose up 2.5 hearts. *'Rapid' (Bow)- Your bow charge speed takes 0.2 seconds less x enchantment level. Ex. Rapid V allows you to charge your bow instantly! Rapid Fire!!! *''Recource Finder ''(Pickaxe)- When the item is equiped, and you are near ore, the tool will glow as you get closer. (They don't create light, only appear lit up.) The range is 5 Blocks x enchantment level. Ex. Recource Finder V will make the pickax glow when there is ore 25 blocks away or closer. 'Brewing' *'Breaking Bad '- Ability - For a price (Ender items - pearls, stone, eyes, eggs) you can give potions stronger effects using dark arts but this has a high chance of corrupting the potion. *'Equivilent Exchange '- Passive - When equipped with a golden watch, you can brew without a brewing stand by right clicking on the ground. (Ground must be a solid object which would momentarily turn into a brewing stand) [ Acquired at level 500 ] 'Swimming' *'Lead Lungs '- Passive - The ability to hold ones breath longer when underwater. An extra 5 seconds per 50 levels, capping at 30 extra seconds with 600 swimming. *'Lake Raider '- Ability - A chance to find treasure from the bottom of a bed of water. *'Aquaman '- Ability - After tributing 10 gold ingots, you gain a strength boost, regeneration and aqua telepathy to summon sea-life to your aid (AoE damage to hostiles) for a minute so long as you are underwater. [ Aquired at level 400 ''] Shearing Standard gathering skills. *Increased drops *Hidden treasures *Mastery over shears allows for more use of them Shaolin Arts (Shovel Combat) Put on your robes and become one with the brotherhood as you study your skills in the shaolin arts with the shaolin spade. *Greater Impact: a 25% chance to achieve a greater impact *Decapitation: a chance causes instant kill *Bludgeoning: a chance deals extra damage. *Parry: ''the old sword skill War hammers (Pick Combat) Join the Roman cavalry and train in the weaponized use of pick axes. *Greater Impact: a 25% chance to achieve a greater impact *Impaling: a chance that causes instant kill but slightly damages the pick more *Sharp strike: the tip of the pick hits the enemy just right that it deals extra damage and leaves them bleeding (as in the sword skill) Smelting Smelt more to become higher levels. Adds more things to burn up. *Refined smelting: chance to smelt double. Chance increases with levels Herbalism's Green Thumb additional ability Brown mushrooms used in dirt should make mycelium blocks like seeds in dirt makes grass blocks. :(rebuttal: you can plant brown mushrooms on regular dirt) ~Iris~ (talk) : (Any other possible easier ways to create Mycelium? Mushroom on farmland, etc.?) Decrafting An Addition to the skill Repair. Unlocked at level 500 Repair. Use a Diamond block to break down tools with full durability into the same ammount of the main material it is composed of. Category:Skills Category:Suggestions Category:Article stubs Category:Ideas